Doctor Whooves, Assistant, and Companion
by Pink Roses 7
Summary: One Timelord earth pony. One pink unicorn. One wal-eyed pegus. Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels... Loads of fun. On hold
1. Chapter 1

In right outside of Sugar Cube Corner a large blue box faded in and out, making a strange noise and slowly getting more opaque with each fade. Finally it came into sight and a stallion with blue eyes stepped out.

"You see, Pink!" he yelled into the box, with a strange accent. "I can get us to the spot!"

"W-W-WATCH OUUUTTT!"

The stallion turned just in time to see a mare crash into him

* * *

The stallion fluttered his eyes open. He saw that he was lying on a tan couch, and sat up. Looking around the room he saw that it was a rather small area.

 _"Though isn't everything compared to the TARDIS."_ he thought to himself.

The room had the couch he was sitting on, a soft light blue chair, and a table sitting on top of a grey carpet, in the middle of the room. He heard a timer ring in a room next door and an oven door opening. The door between the rooms opened, showing a grey mare with a blonde mane carrying a tray of muffins in her mouth. She sat them down onto the table, and looked at the stallion.

"Oh goody, you're awake!" she said in a ditzy voice. "Just in time for muffins!"

The stallion blinked. The mare grabbed a muffin and sat down in the blue chair. The first thing that he noticed after she sat down was her golden eyes. Not the color exactly, but the way that they were aligned. They were wal-eyed, crossed,with one at the top and the other at the bottom. The mare realized that he was staring.

"Oh. You noticed my eyes." she said disappointedly. "I have an eye patch if they make you feel uncomfortable." she added brightly.

"Hmm?" the stallion shook his head. "Oh no, they're fine! They're fine! I'm okay."

The mare blinked, clearly surprised. "O-okay..." she paused awkwardly. "So do you wanna muffin?"

She gestured to the tray. "I made plain, blueberry, strawberry, and raspberry." she pointed to each of them. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes." the stallion said. He picked up a blueberry muffin and sniffed it.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the mare asked. "Name's Ditzy Doo, and I'm very sorry about crashing into you. I'm afraid it knocked you out cold..."

"What?" he asked. "Oh, _that_. It's no problem. Thank you for taking care of me." he bit into the muffin. "I eed uter."

"What was that?" Ditzy asked.

The stallion swallowed. "Nothing." he waved the comment away.

"Okay then." the mare said, finishing off her muffin. After swallowing a thought occurred to her. "What's your name?"

The stallion tapped his chin, as if he couldn't remember his name. "Time Turner." he concluded.

"Nice to meetcha, Time Turner." Ditzy said "I outta get you home. Feel free to take some muffins."

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and walking in with a brown bag in his mouth.

"Doc! Where ya been?!"

A pink unicorn stood on the floor above the main floor. She jumped down, her jet black hair streaming behind her. She landed onto the floor then straightened her blue bow tie and magenta headband. Her horn, sticking out of her hair, glowed with a magenta aura and re-curled the end of her mane and tail. "I've been worried sick! You've been gone for forty-five whole minutes." She grabbed the bag out of his mouth and sat it on the control panel with her magic.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Have you got my sonic?"

The sonic floated into his hooves. "Here you go." the unicorn said. "Honestly, you need to take better care of it. I found it _right next_ to the pool."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, where would I be without you, Pink Roses?"

"So where ya been? I heard you yell, but when I went out there, you were gone!" Pink said "Wait... Where'd you get the bag of muffins?"

The Doctor shrugged. "A mare ran into me and knocked me out cold. She brought me to her house and baked some muffins. We talked for a little bit then I came here."

"Ooo." Pink said teasingly. "Who's the mare?"

"A nice pegusus named Ditzy Doo." the Doctor answered. "Nice mare, she was."

"Oh! I've meet her before!" Pink exclaimed. "She's a mail mare. She's not the best though... Did 'cha tell her your name?"

The Doctor spoke in a scientific voice. "Time Turner, scientist of time travel."

Pink giggled. "Okay, Turner."

"Now, you said you wanted to visit your family for a bit?" the Doctor said.

Pink nodded.

"Well then." the Doctor went to the control unit. " _Allon-y!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

After Pink hopped out the door the Doctor clapped his hooves together. They quickly closed and he trotted to the kitchen. After he opened the door he gasped.

"No butter?!"

He ran out to the control panel and locked onto the quadrant. Once it had warped in he jumped out and ran into Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hiya, Mr. Time Turner!"

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the door as Pinkie Pie bounced to him.

"All outta butter again?"

He nodded.

"Okie-doky-lokie!" she said as she bounced off.

She soon returned. When she stopped in front of him she held out her hoof. The Doctor dropped a few bits onto her hoof and she exchanged their position into her mane while pulling out a sack of butter. The Doctor took it into his mouth and began to walk out, but ran into a pony while walking out.

"Ouch!"

The Doctor stood up and opened his eyes to see none other than a grey pegusus with yellow hair. As she looked up to him he saw her lovely golden wal eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Turner. I guess I wasn't looking at where I was flying..." she apologized, then looked at the dropped butter bag. "Oh no! I'm so so sorry! I'll pay you back, sir, I really will. How much was that?" she began to open her saddle bag.

"It's fine, it's fine." the Doctor picked up the last bits of the butter

Ditzy handed him twenty bits. "That's all the money I have at the moment. I hope it's enough."

The Doctor handed the bits back. "It's fine, really."

The pegusus looked at him, a kind of hopeful awe in her eyes. "Really?"

The Doctor smiled. "Really."

Ditzy smiled back, then shook her head. "I-I-I, uh..." she cleared her throat. "Thank you Mr. Time Turner. That was very kind."

"No problem Ms. Ditzy. No reason to be mean." the Doctor said

"If I had bumped into any other pony they would've not been so nice." Ditzy said. "Not many ponies like me... N-not to say that _you_ like me. I mean, not like you don't _like_ me, but not, like, _like_ like me... Oh..." she hung her head.

The Doctor chuckled, then lifted her head. "You are a brilliant pegusus, Ditzy Doo. Don't let any pony tell you different."

Derpy blushed, the pink tint showing through her grey hide. "Thank you, Time Turner. I best be going."

The Doctor watched her go into the building as he smiled to himself.


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, so I've heard everyone asking me to finish my story, so I have created a poll. I am about to finish my dabble with Ember and Spike, so I want to finish another story. Only YOU choose which one. Go to my profile and vote now! The deadline is 8/18/16.**


End file.
